Rosas de Sangue
by FranHyuuga
Summary: Àqueles que buscam expiar seus pecados... O que fazer ante uma segunda chance? - LongFic ItaHina. - Em parceria: Kelen Yoru-Dono; DudaBelo e FranHyuuga.
1. Introdução

**Disclaimer: **Todos os personagens de Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto. Enredo original e Shinju (OOC) pertencente à Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga.

**Sinopse: **_Àqueles que buscam expiar seus pecados... O que fazer ante uma segunda chance? _- LongFic ItaHina. - **Em parceria:** Kelen Yoru-Dono; DudaBelo e FranHyuuga.

**Avisos: **Romance, Drama, Ecchi, Universo Alternativo.

* * *

_**Rosas de Sangue**_

_._

_{Por Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

Esta história envolve **VAMPIROS**... estes seres encantadores, dos quais as pessoas têm _muitas _opiniões. E, da mesma forma, _também temos as nossas._

Portanto, para compreender melhor a história, sugere-se ler algumas considerações e conceitos dos quais nos apropriamos.

**- Se não quiser ler, não há necessidade.**

Organizamos em uma breve...

**...Introdução.**

Pensamos em vampiros normalmente como sinônimos de juventude eterna e imortalidade. E, claro, admitir isso é admitir que vampiros supostamente não podem ter filhos, o que tornaria a Fic incoerente em certos aspectos. Então, vamos esclarecer algumas coisas:

**1° -** **Juventude eterna:** Eles podem envelhecer, sim! A maturidade e sabedoria de um vampiro se reflete no seu exterior, porém esta regra não é válida para os Sangue-puro e para os classe E que ainda estão sob o domínio de seus Mestres (estes sim mantêm a mesma aparência de quando foram modificados).

**2° - Imortalidade:** Eterno, independente da circunstância. Sem alergia ao alho, à água benta, à água corrente ou ao sal, sem atrito com o espelho ou com as estacas, nada de dormir em caixões ou aversão à cruzes. Em relação ao Sol: máximo sete horas por dia ou você vai acabar no hospital! Neste U.A., o único modo de matar um vampiro é "arrancar a cabeça e queimar os restos". Jóias de prata estão totalmente liberadas, mas não devem entrar em contato com o sangue.

**3° - Filhos:** Concepção normal, o diferencial é apenas o desenvolvimento da criança (sem crescimento acelerado, por favor). Ela crescerá e se alimentará como um humano normal, até o momento da primeira _Akai Tsuki _[1], a tão famosa "Sede de Sangue", que geralmente ocorre entre os 15 e os 21 anos.

* * *

O único modo de** metamorfosear **um humano é compartilhando do próprio sangue:

**1° -** Quando um vampiro mostra suas presas, deve tomar cuidado ou irá ferir os próprios lábios, mas ele não vai pensar nisso quando é pego no flagra ou enquanto está sendo caçado, daí o fato de algumas pessoas serem transformadas com apenas uma mordida (embora seja necessário uma mordida bem dada e demorada para surtir efeito assim).

**2° -** O modo convencional é beber uns goles do sangue de quem vai ser modificado e oferecer um pouco do seu sangue também, então a quantidade fica proporcional criando uma relação de igualdade e respeito entre humano e vampiro.

**3° -** Outro jeito é drenar a vítima quase até a morte e transferir boa parte de seu sangue. Os laços tornam-se muito fortes e acabam criando uma relação de Mestre e Servo. Método este considerado abominável e tanto um lado quanto outro podem não sobreviver.

Caso o recém-criado fique longe de seu Mestre, pode ficar um pouco "alterado".

Para conseguir a liberdade, independente do caso, é necessário beber o sangue de seu criador.

* * *

A **categoria** depende da pureza do sangue, de quantos humanos fazem ou já fizeram parte da sua linhagem. Aqui utilizaremos um ranking baseado em _Vampire Knight_ (anime/mangá).

**- Classe A:** São os Vampiros Sangue-puro, pois não houve "interferência" humana em sua linhagem, são extremamente poderosos.

**- Classe B:** Vampiros Nobres, também são muito poderosos, porém não se comparam aos classe A . Como Vampiros Normais, possuem sangue humano em sua linhagem, mas em menor quantidade.

**- Classe C:** Vampiros Moderados, embora já tenham nascido vampiros, possuem uma boa parte de sangue de humanos ou de transformados em sua linhagem.

**- Classe D:** Ou Ex-humano. São humanos que foram transformados em vampiros. Um ex-humano se não beber sangue até 10 dias cai para um nível E.

**- Classe E:** Level And. São considerados os vampiros mais fracos. São vampiros ex-humanos que com o tempo, perderam suas consciências e passaram a serem dominados pelos seus instintos, ou recém-criados que negaram ao próprio Mestre. São vampiros fracos, mas cruéis, que matam sem se importar com as vítimas. Sua necessidade de sangue é incontrolável, e eles estão dispostos a tudo para satisfazê-la.

* * *

[1] _Akai Tsuki_: Lua Vermelha.

* * *

Esperamos que apreciem a história! *-*

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

(chineladas, sapatadas, pitacos...)

**!Reviews!**


	2. Prólogo

_**Rosas de Sangue**_

_._

_{Por Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_**Prólogo**_

_Poderia ter sido diferente..._

_._

_._

Era uma noite de inverno e a pureza do branco era tudo o que se podia ver ao longo do horizonte, ou deveria ser, se não fosse o escarlate que manchava o alvo da neve. Em meio àquele contraste, um homem altivo se dirigia a um corpo inerte no chão, enquanto limpava o sangue dos lábios.

- Isso é o mínimo que alguém como você merece...

Mas antes que pudesse tomar qualquer atitude em relação ao corpo de olhos perolados que jazia no chão, Itachi sentiu uma adaga de prata ser cravada no seu ombro. Os olhos de Shinju estavam repletos de lágrimas. Sem pensar duas vezes, o moreno prendeu a garota contra uma árvore, apertando com força sua garganta com a mão direita. A esquerda encarregava-se de retirar a lâmina, sentindo o veneno se espalhando, queimando, destruindo... Se não terminasse com isso de uma vez, logo o contato da prata com seu sangue se encarregaria de matá-lo.

- Shinju... – Os olhos negros expressavam uma profunda dor, uma dor que talvez não viesse do ferimento.

- Não fique mais adiando meu destino. – O som embargado pelo pranto. – Você já levou o que me era mais importante! Acabe com isto de uma vez!

Os lábios finos aproximaram-se e disseram qualquer coisa em um sussurro quase inaudível, mas suficiente para a mais nova dos Hyuugas ouvir.

- Você realmente acredita nisso, não é ,Itachi? – A voz estava repleta de desprezo e ódio. – Termine o que começou. Não há mais nada para mim neste mundo.

Aquelas palavras foram as últimas de Hyuuga Shinju.

A poucos metros do local, Neji – ferido e impossibilitado de tomar qualquer atitude – observava sua protegida ser morta por um dos seres mais desprezíveis da Terra: um vampiro. Talvez, pior do que presenciar esta cena e não poder fazer nada era perceber que em breve se tornaria servo daquela coisa asquerosa, tinha quase certeza disso. A julgar pela quantidade de sangue que Itachi havia tomado, deveria estar morto, porém não era assim que se sentia. A região em volta da ferida doía intensamente, seu corpo parecia feito de gelo tamanho o frio que sentia, porém não era um frio que vinha da neve, era um frio que parecia vir do seu coração e sua garganta ardia como se fosse feita de carvão em brasa. Com certeza aquela era a pior sensação que já sentira, os caçadores do complexo Hyuuga costumavam comentar sobre isso, sobre a sensação de ser infectado, de tornar-se um monstro.

* * *

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ? – Itachi continuava de cabeça baixa enquanto ouvia os gritos do líder. O braço fora enfaixado por completo e, embora estivesse fora de risco, o membro ainda queimava ao ponto de mal poder movê-lo.

Fugaku passou as mãos nervosamente pelos cabelos, qualquer uma, qualquer uma e ele foi logo matar Hyuuga Shinju! Tantos anos tentando manter aquela frágil aliança com os caçadores para que, em menos de uma noite, tudo estivesse perdido.

- Anata, acalme-se por favor. – Mikoto pousou as mãos nos ombros do marido. – Ele é só uma criança...

Uma criança, de fato, o era. Em represália à morte da menina os humanos com certeza viriam atrás de seu filho. Fugaku conhecia bem seu clã e sabia que se isto acontecesse, desencadearia uma guerra fora de proporções, algo que traria sérios prejuízos a ambos os clãs. Pelo bem de todos, tinha que tomar uma atitude. Fugaku olhou ternamente o filho, antes de sentenciá-lo:

- Vá embora.

- O quê? – Itachi exclamou atônito, mais para si do que para o seu pai

- Fugaku! – A expressão de surpresa estampada na face da mulher.

- Uchiha Itachi, pela morte de Hyuuga Shinju e claro desrespeito à aliança, essa é a pena que eu o sentencio por toda esta carnificina e por todo o ódio de sua mentirosa história de amor.

Itachi cerrou as mãos até os nós dos dedos ficarem brancos. Lançou um último olhar carregado do mais puro ódio ao pai, para em seguida sair a duros passos da ampla sala em que se encontravam. As lágrimas preenchiam seus olhos de tal modo que sequer pôde notar a pequena criança escondida, rente a um dos enormes vasos de porcelana existentes no longo corredor.

"Nii-san, por que você está chorando?" – Foi com este pensamento que um pequeno Sasuke aproximou-se, pé ante pé, da porta ao estilo oriental, em uma tentativa de descobrir o motivo do pranto do seu, até agora, inabalável irmão.

- Céus, Fugaku. Mas que ideia foi essa? – Mikoto não sabia o que dizer, estava indignada. Preferia ter ido atrás do filho, claro, mas conhecia Itachi o suficiente para saber que ele não receberia "visitas" no momento. Então o jeito era tentar persuadir o marido.

- Mikoto, escute...

- Não, escute você! Você não pode simplesmente expulsar nosso filho do clã. Itachi é o mais velho e o futuro herdeiro, punir nosso primogênito por matar uma simples humana... O que deu na sua cabeça? – Gesticulava enquanto andava em torno do marido.

- Mikoto... – E mais uma vez ele não pode terminar sua fala.

- ...Independente se é ou não uma Hyuuga, você não pode! Quer dizer, é obvio que ela é só uma garotinha mimada que se aproveitou do meu filho, e você vai bani-lo por isso? Pois para mim, Fugaku, você é o único que respeita esta maldita aliança, não é lógico que...

- MIKOTO!

- ...Diga. - a voz amargurada não condizia com os traços suaves da senhora Uchiha.

Fugaku respirou fundo antes de falar, lançando apenas um mísero olhar de esguelha à esposa:

- Sua preciosa filha foi morta pela raça que mais odeia. – Fugaku comentou, referindo-se ao patriarca Hyuuga. – Sinceramente, Mikoto, o que acha que vai acontecer se Itachi continuar aqui?

- D-Do que está falando?

- Mikoto, melhor do que ninguém, já deveria saber o quanto os humanos podem ser instáveis. E se caso nosso pacto for quebrado, haverá uma guerra sem precedentes.

O olhar da jovem senhora turvou-se por alguns momentos, como alguém que se perde em lembranças longínquas.

- E o que você pretende fazer?

- Pretendo ir até o complexo Hyuuga prestar meus pêsames. – A voz transmitia uma calma que não existia.

Mikoto sentiu a força escapar-lhe, de forma que ela se permitiu cair sobre a almofada escarlate, em harmonia com a decoração rubra e negra do local.

* * *

Não muito longe, em um quarto iluminado apenas pela luz da lua, uma silhueta masculina estava jogada sobre lençóis de seda rubra. Itachi aceitaria qualquer tipo de castigo, porém jamais imaginou ser expulso de seu próprio lar, o local onde esperava encontrar apoio, proteção e auxílio. Sempre dera tudo por aquela família, o tão aclamado gênio Uchiha, no entanto, agora que mais precisava era enxotado como um cão sarnento.

"Essa é a pena que eu o sentencio por toda esta carnificina e por todo o ódio de sua mentirosa história de amor." – As palavras ecoavam na cabeça do moreno. – "Somente palavras, o que um velho poderia saber sobre o amor?" – Itachi dirigiu-se até a janela, observando a lua que tanto lembrava o olhar de sua Shinju, sem acreditar no que ela e no que ele próprio haviam feito.

"Danem-se todos!" – Ele pulou a janela, levando consigo apenas as roupas do corpo e as lembranças de uma vida, desaparecendo na noite de uma vez por todas, sem saber que olhos perolados, enfurecidos e sedentos por vingança o observavam na escuridão, resolutos em seu encalço.

* * *

- Você só pode estar brincando, não é? Ir até os Hyuugas depois do que aconteceu, isso... isso seria suicídio! – Mikoto ainda não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

Fugaku ajoelhou-se até seus olhos encontrarem-se com os da esposa, as lágrimas já moldavam o rosto feminino, quando ele decidiu abraçá-la.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo um humano furioso perceberia a diferença entre a vida de um garoto e de um governante poderoso. E até lá eu espero que Itachi esteja bem longe e uma certa dama torne-se a mais bela líder que o nosso clã já teve, não é? – As palavras que deveriam acalmar apenas fizeram com que a mulher abraçasse seu marido com mais força. – Hey, deste jeito vai manchar a maquiagem, Mikoto!

- Baka, sabe bem que não uso maquiagem.

- É claro que não, seu rosto será sempre perfeito.

O choro finalmente cessou e o Uchiha desvencilhou-se delicadamente do abraço, deixando uma esposa amada, de rosto sereno e coração dilacerado para trás. Mas ao abrir a porta, não esperava encontrar um garotinho de rosto pálido e cabeleira azul à espreita.

- Ora, ora, posso saber o que o senhor está fazendo acordado ainda? O sol já está quase nascendo.

- Otoo-sama, é cedo ainda! E é verdade que o senhor vai na casa daqueles humanos?

- Sim, Sasuke, é verdade. – Fugaku pegou o pequeno no colo e fitou-o com o mesmo pesar de um pai ausente, o que em breve seria total verdade.

- Por quê?

O mais velho respirou fundo antes de continuar:

- A senhorita Shinju faleceu, filho. Otoo-sama vai até lá prestar as condolências.

- Shinju? A moça bonita que sempre vinha aqui? É por isso que o nii-san está triste, Otoo-sama? Eles eram amigos.

- Infelizmente, até demais. – O maior disse enquanto colocava a criança de volta no chão.

- Espera, Otoo-sama! Do que o senhor está falan...

- Shhh... Sasuke. – Fugaku pousou o indicador sobre os lábios infantis. – Okaa-san está muito triste e precisa de apoio. Você precisa ser um homem forte e cuidar dela. E não mencione tanto a Shinju quanto o Itachi, está bem?

- Sim, Otoo-sama... – Os olhos do Pai estavam opacos, tristes. Fato que não passou despercebido ao menino.

- Né, Otoo-sama, quando o senhor volta? – As palavras foram como facadas no coração do homem.

- Logo... – Algo não estava certo.

- O senhor promete?

- Eu já menti alguma vez?

- Não, mas...

- Então vá ajudar sua mãe, Sasuke.

- C-certo.

Sasuke observou o pai afastar-se, enquanto este andava pelo longo corredor. Em seguida entrou no local onde se encontrava sua mãe, mas lançou um último olhar para trás e sussurrou apenas para si:

- Onegai shite, retorne logo, Otoo-sama...

Porém, Uchiha Fugaku jamais retornou.

**Poderia ter sido diferente.**

.

04/04/2010

by Yoru-Dono

.

* * *

...Povo...

.

Esperamos que tenham gostado deste Prólogo!

.

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

**!Reviews!**


	3. Reflexos de uma noite

_**Rosas de Sangue**_

_._

_{Por Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_**Reflexos de uma noite**_

_Capítulo 1_

_._

_._

_**100 anos se passaram...**_

_**e os acontecimentos daquela fatídica noite ainda rendiam seus frutos.**_

* * *

- M-Mentira. – Apesar dos esforços, a voz de Hinata não soara tão firme quanto pretendia. – Meu clã jamais faria algo tão desonroso!

Sasuke aproximou-se da jovem Hyuuga, enquanto alisava as madeixas de seda, observando os detalhes da face vermelha da garota, que cada vez mais encolhia-se contra a parede. A dona de orbes perolados pensava na besteira que havia feito. Poderia muito bem ter continuado sentadinha na cadeira e acompanhar os detalhes da reunião ao lado de seu pai, mas a atmosfera sombria começava a pesar em seus ombros e necessitava espairecer um pouco. Perder-se na mansão Uchiha, que mais se assemelhava a um labirinto, estava bem longe de seus planos. E ser encontrada justo por um herdeiro mal-humorado era a última coisa que pretendia aquela noite.

- A sua família talvez tenha mentido para você. – Escárnio era a palavra certa para definir o tom daquela voz amarga.

- E q-quem garante que é o seu clã quem diz a verdade? – Defendeu-se a Hyuuga, sentindo-se levemente ofendida.

- Você fala como se houvesse estado lá, hime. – Ele concluiu, sorrindo com altivez.

- E você por acaso esteve! – Acusou franzindo o delicado cenho.

Um sorriso irônico, porém nostálgico, formou-se nos lábios masculinos.

- A palavra _kyuuketsuki_ lhe diz algo? – Se o rosto da Hyuuga alguma vez esteve realmente vermelho, este momento era agora. A mão esquerda de Sasuke já se encontrava apoiada na parede e a outra brincava de fazer cachinhos nas longas mechas negras, para desespero total da garota. Suspirou na tentativa de se acalmar. Do que ela tinha medo afinal?

- "Tão iguais... e tão diferentes." – O corpo masculino intimidava a pequena Hinata, porém, sua mente encontrava-se há anos de distância, em uma certa garota de orbes perolados que jamais se curvaria à um homem... ou a um vampiro.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back On__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

- Bocchama! Bocchama, onde o senhor está? – Uma mulher de cabelos róseos andava a passos rápidos pelo piso de madeira, a procura de um garoto que, aparentemente, não queria ser encontrado.

Assim que ela adentrou um dos corredores, Sasuke saiu de trás dos enormes vasos de porcelana, agradecendo mentalmente ao seu nii-san por lhe mostrar o esconderijo. Os adornos estendiam-se por quase toda a parede, com pouca distância entre um e outro, formando um certo espaço próximo ao chão que, embora pequeno, era do tamanho adequado para uma criança travessa se esconder. O local era simplesmente perfeito, principalmente porque naquela parte da mansão as salas eram destinadas aos conselheiros, líderes e demais autoridades do clã, além de reuniões com os diversos aliados. Pouquíssimas pessoas atreviam-se a circular por aquela área.

Sasuke não conteve um sorriso ao lembrar-se do garoto Nara, filho de um casal nobre que visitou a família há alguns dias. Certamente, se o visse naquela situação de "gato fujão", dentro da própria casa, o jovem preguiçoso soltaria seu típico "problemático". Mas não é como se tivesse outra alternativa. Há alguns meses, Fugaku trouxe uma família de vampiros moderados para trabalhar na mansão – para ser mais preciso, nos cuidados direcionados ao mais jovem dos Uchihas – e desde então a vida do pobre Sasuke resumia-se a fugir da família Haruno e, claro, de sua herdeira, Sakura, uma criatura irritante de chamativos cabelos rosados. Com tantos vampiros por aí, por que sua serva pessoal tinha que ser justamente aquele ser? Como se uma criança menor e mais fraca do que ele pudesse ser útil para algo...

Após ter certeza de que não havia mais ninguém por perto, o menino continuou a andar, cessando os passos ao perceber uma fraca luz irradiar de uma das portas. Provavelmente, uma reunião estava em andamento e se o pegassem ali receberia uma severa represália. Achou por bem sair antes de ser flagrado, mas talvez a sorte não estivesse ao seu lado. Ao passar em frente à estrutura de madeira e papel de arroz, esta abriu-se de repente, revelando uma jovem senhorita com olhos de um raro tom perolado, uma cor que Sasuke jamais vira.

- Are, are, Chibi-tan, acho que o senhor não deveria estar aqui... – A voz era repreensiva, mas havia um caloroso sorriso nos lábios rosados.

- Gomenasai! Eu...

- Shhhh... fale baixo, ou vão nos ouvir. – A jovem fechou a porta atrás de si, curvando-se logo em seguida, até alcançar os olhos negros do pequenino à sua frente. O pequeno garoto não pôde deixar de notar como os perolados pareciam ainda mais bonitos com a proximidade. – Estes olhos... Você deve ser o otouto do Itachi, né? Er... Sasu... – Ela tentou lembrar-se, pousando o indicador sobre o queixo. – Sasu...ke? Acertei?

- S-Sim! – Gaguejou, um pouco desconcertado com o sorriso simpático que recebia. – E você é...

- Hyuuga Shinju. – Uma mão pequena e macia foi estendida em direção à criança de orbes negros. Então, prazer em conhecê-lo, Sasuke-kun.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hyuuga-san! – O toque de Shinju era suave, embora não fosse fraco. Entretanto, o que realmente chamava a atenção para um olfato em desenvolvimento, era o odor dela, tão incomum para uma humana.

- "É tão doce... lírios? Não, algo mais envolvente... Rosas... Rosas à chuva...? Mas, tem algo além disto, algo mais forte, metálico, quase como..."

- Vejo que conheceu meu otouto, _Rosa de Sangue_. – A voz grave de Itachi invadiu o ambiente, atraindo a atenção para sua postura elegante.

- Rosa de Sangue? – Sasuke mirou a garota de madeixas negras com curiosidade.

- N-Nandemonai. – Ela remexeu-se incomodada. – Por que você não me leva até a saída, Sasuke-kun? A Onee-chan pode se perder... – Shinju desconversava com o menino, enquanto transparecia toda a sua indignação em olhares raivosos para o mais velho e inexpressivo Uchiha.

- Peço desculpas, mas se é o seu cheiro, o que eu posso fazer? – Itachi afirmou encarando-a com intensidade. – E, além disso, como representantes das nossas famílias, não vejo necessidade de uma relação tão formal.

- Isto não vem ao caso. Eu não tenho cheiro de sangue! – Em silêncio, Sasuke observava seu irmão divertir-se às custas de sua nova amiga. Itachi não tinha o hábito de sorrir e, ainda que fosse um sorriso debochado, ele não queria atrapalhar.

- "Até sua feição brava é linda", pensou Itachi sem conter um sorriso satisfeito por tê-la irritado.

- Como queira. – A voz era divertida. – Para desculpar-me, posso ao menos levá-la em casa?

- Não há necessidade. – Um timbre grave interveio, antes que a jovem ousasse responder. – Como protetor de Shinju-sama, creio que eu mesmo deva fazer isso.

O homem de expressão fria caminhou com superioridade até a jovem e um silêncio estarrecedor instalou-se com sua presença. Ainda que nenhuma palavra fosse dita, o modo como o Uchiha mais velho e o recém-chegado encaravam-se deixava claro o ódio existente entre os dois.

- Eu não quero problemas hoje, Neji-nii-san, _ikimasho_. – Sasuke notou como o rosto delicado de sua amiga tornara-se tenso. – Sayonara, Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san. – Ela assentiu brevemente e em seguida agarrou o braço de Neji arrastando-o para longe de Itachi.

- "Talvez ela soubesse a saída afinal...", o pequeno Uchiha constatou tentando entender o ocorrido enquanto observava os Hyuuga se afastarem. Segundos atrás o seu nii-san, sempre tão calmo e controlado, estava até sorrindo, e agora parecia pronto a destruir um clã inteiro.

Aquela garota não poderia ser a causa disso tudo. Ou talvez pudesse vir a ser. Sasuke era uma criança e seu coração imaturo ainda não compreendia certos sentimentos e sensações. Porém, hoje, mais velho, lhe faziam companhia constante. Bem como o machucavam profundamente...

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back Off__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

O Uchiha olhou para a garota à sua frente, visivelmente desconfortável com a situação, e não pôde conter o comentário:

- Ah... Não acredito que vou mesmo casar com você... – O sussurro era mais para si do que para a acompanhante.

- Mesmo? – Um lampejo de esperança tomou conta do rosto feminino. – Então, por que nós não voltamos para a reunião e falamos para os nossos pais? Tenho certeza de que...

- Só se for o seu, porque não preciso dizer onde os meus estão, certo? – O cinismo e repulsa na voz rouca eram palpáveis e Hinata repreendeu-se mentalmente:

- "Sou mesmo uma ignorante!". Um silêncio constrangedor instalou-se entre ambos e ela notou a melancolia nos ônix opacos.

- Sasuke, gomena...

Não foi capaz de desculpar-se, pois uma criatura rosada já imobilizava o rapaz:

- Nem casaram ainda e já estava agarrando a garota? – O timbre seco causou um arrepio na Hyuuga, que não pôde deixar de perceber a intimidade do casal. – Que coisa feia, Sasuke!

- Quem 'tava' agarrando quem aqui, sua louca? – O Uchiha parecia realmente irritado.

- Ah, não, é! Então a coitadinha está toda encolhida por quê? – E a rosada sequer parecia temer.

- Por nada que te interesse! – A morena notou nos olhos esverdeados uma leve tristeza pela resposta dura, que logo foi substituída por um brilho determinado.

- Ai, ai, Sasuke-kun! – A voz tornou-se falsamente decepcionada. – Depois de todo o trabalho que eu tive para procurar vocês...

- Olha aqui, Sakura... – Ele não concluiu a represália ao ver o corpo delgado e ágil de sua serva aproximar-se com destreza de Hinata. Os verdes fitaram os perolados e um sorriso acolhedor surgiu nos lábios cheios.

- Não liga para esse daí, está bem, Hina-chan? Pode deixar que eu te protejo de hoje em diante e...

- Proteger só se for de você. – Sakura agora provava do próprio remédio, enquanto tentava se soltar de uma chave-de-braço.

- Ahn! – Foi tudo o que a morena conseguiu dizer, sorrindo com a expressão de carinho tão peculiar daquele casal.

* * *

Ao entrarem na luxuosa sala de reuniões, todos os olhares voltaram-se para si. Sasuke rumou indiferente para o seu lugar e Hinata assumiu seu posto ao lado do pai. Como imaginava, o clima estava pesado e a tensão era visível em cada um dos presentes. A reunião continuou e a Hyuuga passou a refletir sobre a situação atual.

Ela não desejava se casar. Não amava Uchiha Sasuke e sequer considerava apropriado um selamento de paz com algo tão enganoso quanto um casamento sem afeto. Com discrição, os perolados estudaram a face inexpressiva e bonita de seu suposto noivo, notando quão diferente ele ficara na presença daquela jovem, Sakura. Apesar de irritado, era notável que ela o deixava espontâneo. Fazia-o vulnerável. Além disso, o modo como se olhavam deixava evidente que já haviam trocado bem mais do que alguns golpes e palavras grosseiras.

Céus, aquele matrimônio não poderia ser evitado? Isso tudo era mesmo necessário?

Há alguns anos, seu tio e também comandante havia exterminado um classe D que estava passando para o estágio And. Não haveria nenhum problema nisso, se o tal vampiro não fosse amante da líder Uchiha. Em pouco tempo, o número de recém-criados aumentou consideravelmente sem grandes motivos. Vampiros nobres e homens de alta patente envolveram-se em lutas violentas. Houve grandes perdas de ambos os lados, e antes que algo pudesse ser feito, Mikoto e Hizashi mataram um ao outro. Depois deste incidente, a necessidade de uma aliança entre as espécies mostrou-se mais do que necessária, mas de fatídica realidade a um casamento?

Em encontros anteriores, Sasuke havia deixado bem claro que a odiava, e não era por menos. Os Hyuuga simplesmente acabaram com sua família. Desde pequena, Hinata sempre ouvira como "Itachi tentou chegar ao antigo líder através de sua antepassada, Shinju" e do modo que "A guerra que Fugaku iniciou levou ao seu fim". Porém, um Itachi apaixonado jamais passou pela cabeça da menina e se o sacrifício de Fugaku for mesmo verdade – tal como Sasuke a alertara naquela noite –, todo o sangue derramado nestes 100 anos de guerra foi em nome de quê?

- Sumimasen... – Madara, o líder do conselho Uchiha consentiu que Hinata, pela primeira vez, se pronunciasse. – Aquela garota, Haruno-san, parecia bem próxima de Sasuke. Não seria melhor que ela também participasse deste conselho?

* * *

- Você faz isto para me envergonhar ou o quê? – A voz autoritária do patriarca Hyuuga bradou contra a herdeira.

- Gomenasai, eu não...

- Não me responda, Hinata! – Havia fúria contida nas palavras sibiladas e a jovem calou-se, fugindo do olhar irritado do pai.

- Imagine, insinuar este tipo de coisa... – Ele continuou, abanando a cabeça com asco. – Um Sangue-Puro e uma moderada manterem uma relação íntima! O que aquela Yuuhi te ensinou? Achou que terminaria este noivado com aqueles comentários?

Os Hyuuga haviam saído da mansão Uchiha há aproximadamente uma hora. Era quase meia-noite e voltavam para a casa tensos com a situação constrangedora que o comentário infeliz de Hinata havia causado. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa, incapaz de encarar os olhos frios de seu pai, e inutilmente tentando conter as lágrimas.

- Você é fraca, covarde, sequer consegue segurar uma arma direito! Por que não pode ficar calada e tentar ser útil ao clã ao menos uma vez? – A voz se elevava ao expressar a humilhante verdade.

O elegante carro estacionou em frente à mansão principal dos Hyuuga e a jovem ouviu o suspiro cansado de seu pai.

- Eu ainda tenho que preparar alguns papéis para amanhã, afinal, nós tivemos muitas baixas. Pode ir à mansão secundária, ou para onde quiser, só não quero mais ver seu rosto hoje.

Hiashi desceu do carro sem sequer encarar o rosto vermelho da filha. O motorista pretendia seguir para a mansão secundária, porém Hinata lhe indicou outro lugar.

* * *

"_Eu não aguento mais, Otoo-chan, está doendo muito..."_

Enquanto andava por entre as árvores, essa lembrança lhe veio à mente.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back On__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

Era apenas uma criança e treinava com o pai pela primeira vez. Após desviar de um golpe, caiu de mau jeito sobre o chão, a dor intensa a impediu de continuar e ela acabou desistindo da luta. Hiashi não gritou ou exigiu que continuasse a se esforçar, limitando-se a pedir calmamente que ela saísse do tatame, porém, o olhar que ele lhe lançara fora tão gelado que Hinata sentiu como se um golpe houvesse atingido diretamente seu coração.

Parecia que sempre estava a frustrar seu pai.

Saiu correndo o máximo que suas pequenas pernas permitiam e embrenhou-se na floresta atrás da área de treinamento, desejando refugiar-se para chorar. E foi assim que chegou àquela clareira. Uma lagoa cristalina cercada por cerejeiras, bela e solitária, assim como ela. Passou o resto do dia na silenciosa companhia das coloridas carpas que ali viviam, deixando que suas lágrimas salgadas se misturassem a água doce. Um esquadrão inteiro havia sido mobilizado para achá-la, quando sua babá, Kurenai, a encontrou. A manhã já tornara-se noite e as duas seguiram para a casa. Assim que a morena de olhos vermelhos tirou a roupa da menina para banhá-la e cuidar dos pequenos arranhões, um susto: o frágil ombro esquerdo estava completamente roxo, pois Hinata deslocara o osso.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back Off__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

E aqui estava a criança novamente, chorando porque discutiu com o pai. Um riso fungado a fez pensar que ele nunca notou o quanto podia machucá-la. Sua lembrança somente confirmava que o líder Hyuuga não era capaz de se sensibilizar com as conseqüências de seu tratamento rude.

Fora necessário perder-se muitas vezes para que Kurenai decidisse lhe ensinar o caminho, mas depois que aprendera, este local tornara-se seu pequeno paraíso. Quando queria ficar sozinha, refletir ou simplesmente descansar, independente da estação ou da hora, sempre seria bem-vinda. Mesmo que estivesse chorando convulsivamente, como agora, sabia que ninguém iria chamar-lhe a atenção por apenas abrir seu coração.

- É lindo, não acha? O reflexo da lua...

Hinata olhou para trás assustada, procurando o dono da voz inebriante que invadiu seu paraíso, e foi como se todo o seu corpo houvesse paralisado de repente. Havia qualquer coisa de divino, ou demoníaco, naquele homem de aparência viril e majestosa que a impedia de ter qualquer reação.

- Mas, se você chorar de forma tão amarga vai manchar todo este belo cenário, não concorda?

Ele se aproximou vagarosamente e inclinou-se para limpar as lágrimas da garota. A pele gelada contrastando com a noite quente de verão a fez estremecer com um prazer incontido. Inconscientemente, ela fechou os olhos para apreciar melhor a carícia e quando abriu, estava sozinha novamente. Fora tão surreal, um sonho? Não, seu rosto estava seco, ainda queimando pelo choque de temperaturas, ou por algo que fosse além disto, mas que não conseguia identificar...

.

.

"_Quando mergulhei dentro daqueles olhos negros,_

_foi como estar presa no abismo mais profundo._

_E ainda que não enxergasse mais a luz,_

_não me importaria em perder-me neles para todo o sempre..."_

.

.

_**Reflexos de uma noite.**_

By Kelen Yoru-dono

.

Betado por: FranHyuuga

.

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

E aqui está o primeiro capítulo de "Rosas de Sangue"!

.

**O que acharam:**

Das conseqüências que o ato de Itachi causou a ambos os Clãs?

Do mau-humor constante do nosso irresistível Sasuke? *-*

Da vida triste da nossa querida protagonista?

Do encontro de Itachi e Hinata? =D

E da revelação do motivo para o título: **Rosas de Sangue**? *-*

Ah, estamos curiosas! õ/

.

E muito MUITO muito FELIZES com os comentários que recebemos!

.

**Desta vez, eu **(FranHyuuga) **vou agradecer em nome do trio =)**

**Moon-flor! *-* (**Samantha Moon**) [1]: **_Oh, flor... Que bom que leu as informações sobre como estamos compreendendo os nosso adoráveis vampiros neste Fic =) Isso com certeza elucidará muito para a história, rs. Ficamos felizes em saber que se importa em saber de onde (afinal de contas, rs) surgiram nossas concepções, rs!_

**Moon-flor! *-* (**Samantha Moon**) [2]: **_Ah, só você mesmo! Já vem com uma pergunta CHAVE do enredo! "O que aconteceu para o Itachi atacar o Neji?", haha. Isso somente o tempo (e os próximos capítulos! rs) responderão! U.Ú *faz mistério* Eu adoro triângulos amorosos! Mas, devo confessar, você foi bem perspicaz em apostar nisso logo no primeiro contato com a história, rs. Esperamos que você goste do que pretendemos fazer nesta Fic *-* Flor, é sempre um prazer contar contigo por aqui! Eu adoro cada comentário seu! E eu vi! *pula como louca* Que atualizou seu Fic! Em breve, meu review estará por lá! =D Moon, a você, meu carinho sempre, flor! =*_

**Lah 15: **_Oi, linda! Que bom que curtiu o Prólogo! E esperamos não decepcionar com esta história... Afinal, três autoras sempre pensam melhor que uma, haha. Não é verdade? Aguardamos seu novo comentário para saber se agradou este primeiro capítulo de Rosas de Sangue! =) Obrigada por comentar, Lah! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Pandoraff: **_Olá, flooor! Haha, Vampire Knight é TUDO de bom! *-* Nós adoramos! Se conferir o primeiro post deste Fic encontrará que algumas idéias (do rank de vampiros, principalmente) veio deste Anime fantástico! =D Esperamos que você continue curtindo, Pandora-flor! Beijo no kokorô s2..._

**Eleinad: **_Mistério é muito boooom! *-* Principalmente quando envolve o nosso Itachi-licious no meio! *baba litros* Não concorda? rs. Ele-flor, esperamos que você tenha curtido este primeiro capítulo o suficiente para aparecer por aqui e nos encher de alegria com mais um comentário! =) Obrigada por deixar sua marquinha! Beijo carinhoso..._

**Gabriela M.C.: **_E o Itachiiii encontrou nossa querida Hinata, flor, como você queria, hein? rs. Esperamos que você tenha gostado! E que a história a agrade do início ao fim ;) Obrigada por comentar! Beijos, Gabi =*_

**Lyric T. (Flor!): **_Minha linda! *abraça* Ah, a ideia é fantástica mesmo! U.Ú E, devo confessar com tooooda a minha humildade, flor: não é minha! =) Eu tive o prazer de ser convidada por essas meninas talentosas do Nyah para escrever junto delas este Fic fantástico! =D Quando conheci o enredo pensado, foi amor a primeira vista, haha. O Fugaku morreu mesmo! (e você continua atenta aos detalhes, não é? *-* adooooro isso em você!) Ah, "não foi por querer" do Ita-kun só o tempo e "os próximos capítulos" dirão, haha *leva pedrada*. Neji vampirão é MEU! U.Ú Maaas, para você eu empresto *-* Sim, flor... (spoiler!) o nosso Hyuuga é um deles! rs. Adoro Neji de dentes afiados... UI! *abana* Esperamos que continue curtindo, linda! Adoro vê-la por aqui! =*_

**VeronicaLee: **_Oi, floooor! Que bom que está gostando da história! Esperamos que continue curtindo – o suficiente para aparecer mais vezes! *cutuca* Haha. Enfim, nosso Itachi-lindo-com-dentes-afiados-e-sem-camisa-seria-melhor-ainda apareceu! *-* Obrigada por comentar, Ve-flor! Beijos! =*_

**Louise: **_Oie! Que bom que está gostando! Agradecemos as breves palavras, que já nos animam em continuar! Esperamos ver você comentando mais uma vez, para dizer o que achou deste primeiro capítulo! *-*_

**...Agradecemos também àqueles que favoritaram, mas não puderam comentar...**

**s2 **_luis014__**; **__Hitsugaya Nanami_ **s2**

.

**Esperamos que gostem deste capítulo!**

.

**.Flores ou Pedras.**

(sapatadas, chineladas e outras "adas" rs)

**!Reviews!**


	4. Preço da Paz

_**Rosas de Sangue**_

_._

_{Por Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_**Preço da Paz**_

_Capítulo 2_

_._

_._

Ela ainda questionava se o que vira e sentira pudesse ser real. Poderia existir um ser tão perfeito quanto aquele que se aproximou, imponente e seguro, altivo e duvidosamente humano?

_Não_. Se havia uma dúvida maior do que a existência daquele homem era, certamente, de que haveria alguém ainda mais belo.

Suspirou, frustrada por ter cerrado as pálpebras em um momento como aquele. Talvez se as mantivesse abertas, ele ainda estaria ali. À sua frente. Banhando o calor de seu rosto choroso com os dedos gelados, em uma carícia que parecia conter muito mais do que aparentava.

Mirou a lua uma última vez antes de retornar ao carro com passos vagarosos. Não sentia vontade de se hospedar na mansão secundária. Era tão fria e solitária, com poucos Hyuuga circulando a propriedade. No entanto, não tinha escolha senão obedecer à ordem autoritária do pai e internamente confessava que hesitaria em retornar à mansão principal só de recordar o olhar desgostoso que recebera dele.

Enquanto o carro partia, recostou a face delicada sobre o vidro escurecido, inspirando o ar pesadamente e deixando os pensamentos vagarem na lembrança da presença majestosa do homem que a havia surpreendido. Os longos cabelos pareciam sedosos e brilhantes à luz da lua, cuidadosamente presos na altura dos ombros largos. Ela não pôde deixar de notar alguns poucos fios que se deslizavam sobre a face masculina e perfeita como uma cortina negra, concedendo ao desconhecido uma elegante aparência jovial. Precisou agarrar o vestido com suas mãos delicadas ao lembrar-se dos olhos daquele sujeito. Eram abismos, quentes e sóbrios, tão escuros quanto o breu noturno. Tão profundos quanto o mistério do desaparecimento repentino de seu dono.

Franziu as sobrancelhas perfeitas com a constatação.

Fosse quem fosse, ela odiaria jamais retornar a vê-lo.

* * *

O odor delicioso dançava no ar, com suas partículas saborosas e irritantemente evasivas. Os passos ágeis, centrados e firmes, o conduziam a uma velocidade absurda para qualquer humano acompanhar.

Quem pudera, afinal. Ele _não _era humano.

Correu com impaciência, sentindo a adrenalina impulsioná-lo a cada passo, franzindo o cenho com o calor insuportável que sentia em sua garganta. O calor da _sede_. A maldita e adorável sede!

Alcançou a clareira contendo o desejo selvagem de rugir com o prazer antecipado. Ignorava a beleza do lugar, com o lago plácido banhado pelo luar e as flores rosadas das cerejeiras sobre o tapete esverdeado das folhagens. Para ele, _tudo _era _vermelho_.

- Maldição! – Esbravejou ao inspirar o ar adocicado, sentindo o calor aumentar ao ponto de entorpecê-lo. Ele já se acostumara com a dor aguda da sede; com a louca vontade de arrancá-la com as próprias mãos em um gesto suicida – se o fosse! Mas aquele odor, inferno, era _muito _diferente!

Era tentador, quente, vigoroso! Parecia reagir ao olfato sensível, impulsionando seu instinto assassino com a mensagem clara de _morte_. Ele precisava sentir o sabor ferroso daquele aroma; a textura viscosa do seu sabor.

Levou as mãos aos próprios cabelos, agarrando-se aos fios com agressividade, no desejo insano de livrar-se daquelas sensações desconhecidas! Conteve a respiração, evitando inalar a fragrância suave do que parecia uma _rosa de sangue_, concentrando-se na real razão por estar ali, naquela clareira.

Repentinamente, a imagem de seu alvo surgiu à mente, fazendo-o ignorar o adorável odor que o envolvia e limitar-se a distinguir outro que estava caçando.

Inalou o ar suavemente e sentiu a costumeira dor aguda, somada ao calor insuportável de sua garganta. Ao fundo, quase despercebido, ele sentiu: o cheiro pungente de quem merecia uma morte lenta. O cheiro odioso de _lembranças dolorosas_.

Com um rugido baixo, pôs-se a correr novamente, seguindo o rastro de seu alvo.

* * *

A noite havia sido longa e Hinata tentou conter o terceiro bocejo em menos de dez minutos desperta, sem sucesso. Lembrou-se chateada da falta de sono por tentar conter seus pensamentos involuntários sobre o maravilhoso desconhecido que a havia abordado na clareira, em uma constante briga interna para concentrar esforços em repensar seus planos.

Ela não queria ou planejava casar-se tão jovem. Ainda sonhava em realizar seus estudos distante da égide de seu pai, pensando muitas vezes em fugir para cumprir seus objetivos, mas agora parecia que sobre seus ombros pesava o mundo.

_O mundo Hyuuga_.

Seria uma decisão imperdoavelmente egoísta de sua parte se partisse sem cumprir os desejos de seu pai. Sendo a inútil que era, jamais poderia negar-lhe a única vez em que poderia agir honrosamente diante de sua família. A única vez em que poderia beneficiar seu clã e interromper o ciclo mortífero de uma guerra secular com os Uchiha, sendo finalmente reconhecida por algo mais do que um fardo.

Além disso, Sasuke não parecia assim... _tão_ ruim. Ele era um jovem confiante, seguro e sincero. Afinal, não hesitou em expressar seu descontentamento em casar-se com ela, tampouco em esclarecer alguns fatos que permaneciam obscuros sobre o clã Hyuuga.

Seria mesmo verdade que todo o ódio entre ambas as raças havia se intensificado com uma fatídica história de amor mal resolvida?

Isso pouco importava agora que tudo estava a um passo de se solucionar. O matrimônio da herdeira Hyuuga com o herdeiro Uchiha seria, certamente, o meio mais civilizado para interromper as mortes desnecessárias naquela sangrenta guerra. Provavelmente, ele também devia concordar com esta verdade e ponderava aceitar aliar sua existência com a pequena e insignificante humana.

Suspirou, cansada. A quem estava tentando enganar? Sasuke a odiava. E, apesar de suas qualidades, era arrogante e mal-humorado. Sua vida seria infeliz. E para não causar outras mortes, o condenaria à mesma infelicidade. Afinal, notara, ele certamente era apaixonado por sua própria serva pessoal, Sakura.

Seguiu até o banheiro, sentindo-se um pouco irritada por considerar soluções diferentes à situação, esquecendo-se mais uma vez de seus planos iniciais, negligenciando a si mesma. Lá estava ela, refletindo como trazer felicidade ao seu clã e ao seu noivo, limitando-se a condenar seus próprios sentimentos.

Uma lágrima solitária banhou o rosto feminino e Hinata fungou, ciente de que precisava esquecer a si mesma uma vez mais. Sempre esteve fadada a uma vida sem amor. Ela sabia disso e, inferno, continuava a acreditar que um dia poderia ser tudo diferente! Aproximou-se da pia e mirou seu reflexo no espelho do espaçoso banheiro, observando as escuras olheiras sob os orbes sem cor. Quem a quereria como era? Não havia futuro melhor para alguém tão inútil; nunca seria capaz de encontrar uma pessoa que a amasse. Era um fracasso.

Reprimiu um gemido auto-piedoso, sabendo que mesmo nestas circunstâncias nada a faria deixar de tentar. Nada a impediria de levantar-se uma vez mais, ignorando o incômodo aperto no peito. Hinata possuía algo em seu interior tão especial quanto a bela clareira na qual chorava suas dores: ela guardava dentro de si uma fortaleza, capaz de mantê-la em pé mesmo diante de frágeis circunstâncias, com o doce sorriso nos lábios rosados e a bondade nos orbes perolados.

_Era sua missão._

Se não seria feliz em lugar algum, poderia ao menos possibilitar felicidade àqueles que lutavam e morriam nas batalhas, sofrendo o ódio secular entre ambos os clãs. Não haveria razão para continuarem a lutar com o selamento de paz.

Encarou seu reflexo uma vez mais, franzindo o delicado cenho em um gesto determinado. Se pudesse ao menos manter a felicidade de Sasuke, sentir-se-ia menos culpada.

Poderia haver uma maneira?

Os dedos finos e pálidos abriram a torneira dourada e molharam-se na água gelada, banhando a face de mármore. Quando a Hyuuga mirou seu reflexo novamente, com o rosto úmido e pequenas gotas cristalinas a pingarem sobre a pia, um rompante a envolveu como mágica.

_Sim_.

Havia uma maneira! Ela sorriu, melancólica.

Casar-se com Uchiha Sasuke era o melhor a fazer para os dois.

* * *

Uma semana havia se passado desde que vira Hinata durante a reunião com o Conselho e os representantes do clã Hyuuga. Tempo suficiente para Uchiha Sasuke se considerar livre da irritante obrigatoriedade de se casar com uma _humana_.

- Uchiha-sama, o líder Hyuuga deseja vê-lo. – Um servo anunciou, fazendo-o bufar entediado. Talvez fosse cedo demais para comemorar.

Caminhou com elegância até a sala principal da mansão, mantendo a comum expressão vazia ao mirar com orbes gélidos a figura imponente de Hiashi.

- Sr. Uchiha... – A voz grave o cumprimentou e o homem realizou uma breve reverência solene. – Minhas sinceras desculpas por não o ter informado sobre minha visita.

Sasuke limitou-se a movimentar a cabeça com indiferença, indicando o sofá vermelho para que Hiashi se sentasse.

- Serei breve. – A voz grave reiniciou, seca. – Minha primogênita aceitou o matrimônio como selamento de paz e desejo saber se podemos manter o acordo.

O Uchiha remexeu-se incomodado, contendo-se para não gritar seus verdadeiros desejos. Orgulhava-se de seu perfeito autocontrole, uma das qualidades que herdara do falecido pai, e não erraria como o mesmo. Não concederia ao sujeito à sua frente motivos para duvidar de suas intenções, pois apesar da ideia de casar-se com uma estúpida humana não o agradar em nada, era – sem dúvida – a melhor proposta para interromper as constantes guerras entre os clãs.

Era a melhor forma de cumprir o que nem mesmo seu pai fora capaz... _alcançar um tratado estável de paz com os humanos._

- Dei minha palavra. – Respondeu, após um breve silêncio. – Manterei o acordo. – Os ônix vislumbraram a tensão de seu visitante reduzir pelo quase imperceptível relaxamento dos ombros largos. – Realizaremos a festa de noivado na próxima semana, com o anúncio formal. – Concluiu e levantou-se em um claro aviso de que não havia mais nada a tratar.

- Eu agradeço, Sr. Uchiha. – O homem expressou em timbre apático. – Vou providenciar para que acertemos os detalhes em tempo hábil.

E quando o líder Hyuuga se despediu polidamente, deixando-o sozinho, Sasuke gritou em fúria derrubando o precioso vaso que ornamentava uma das mesas. A expressão contorcida com a profunda raiva que sentia o tornava ameaçador, as bonitas mãos sobre os fios sedosos e negros de seus cabelos acrescentavam à cena um claro sinal de instabilidade.

A verdade é que o Uchiha odiava os Hyuuga! Odiava a sua natureza estúpida e frágil, atroz e mesquinha. Eram uns párias, capazes de quaisquer coisas para adquirir poder e status.

Inferno!

Ele teria de arranjar um jeito de fazer com que Hyuuga Hinata compreendesse que apesar de casados, _jamais _seriam íntimos.

* * *

O quimono emoldurava o corpo de curvas sinuosas, acariciando a pele com sua textura de seda. A cor vermelha era atraente sobre o tom leitoso da tez suave e o obi dourado sobre a cintura fina concedia à herdeira a elegância necessária para a ocasião. Os longos cabelos estavam cuidadosamente presos com kanzashis em um coque bem-feito, deixando mechas sedosas deslizarem-se sobre o rosto delicado. Os lábios cheios eram convidativos com o tom rosado e os perolados pareciam ainda mais belos com a maquiagem clara.

Hyuuga Hinata era, definitivamente, uma noiva linda.

- Melhore esta cara. – Seu pai repreendeu, ciente de que a aparência majestosa da herdeira não combinava com a falta de brilho em seus orbes bonitos.

A jovem tratou de encenar um dos melhores sorrisos para agradar ao pai, apoiando-se com maior pressão em seu braço forte enquanto ele a conduzia com passos vagarosos até o noivo do outro lado do espaçoso e requintado salão. Concentrou-se em cumprimentar algumas pessoas conhecidas, ignorando a louca vontade de sair correndo e esconder-se em seu silencioso quarto.

- Boa noite, senhorita. – A voz rouca soou próxima o suficiente para que Hinata se voltasse rapidamente ao seu autor, encarando com orbes surpresos a figura altiva de Uchiha Sasuke. Ela sequer havia notado já ter alcançado o lado oposto do salão.

- B-Boa no-noite. – Ela cumprimentou, sentindo-se uma tola por seu nervosismo.

- Vou deixá-los a sós. – O líder Hyuuga expressou polidamente, abandonando o casal para desespero da morena.

- Então, aceitou casar comigo? – Hinata não pôde deixar de notar o timbre cínico. Embora quase a tenha enganado com a falsa imagem que apresentou diante de seu pai, ele continuava o mesmo.

- Não tenho escolha. – Respondeu com sua voz suave e baixa.

- Desse jeito me sentirei ofendido. – O sarcasmo parecia banhar cada palavra. – Tenho certeza de que pode mudar de ideia.

O corpo masculino aproximou-se perigosamente, fazendo a jovem recuar desajeitada, com o rosto em chamas pela iniciativa. A mão gelada dançou sobre a face alva em uma carícia suave, mas os ônix estavam duros e frívolos. Ele se divertia em atormentá-la, como se pudesse demonstrar seu descontentamento com o compromisso forçado.

- Sa-Sasuke... – Ela balbuciou, afastando-se e mirando o chão. – Podemos... fa-fazer um acordo diferente. – O Uchiha fixou sua atenção sobre a noiva, confuso com a afirmativa.

Hinata brincou com os dedos indicadores em um gesto nervoso antes de encarar as pedras ônix com a face corada. Ela inspirou pesadamente, exigindo mentalmente a coragem necessária para a proposta.

- E-Eu... não quero privá-lo do amor. – Começou, mordendo o lábio inferior ao vislumbrar as perfeitas sobrancelhas do Uchiha franzirem-se em confusão. – Quer dizer, n-nós não precisamos _viver_ como um casal. – Comentou, sentindo dificuldade em lidar com o assunto. – Eu não me importo se você quiser manter um... – Encarou o chão bem polido, fungando extremamente nervosa. – Um re-relacionamento e-extra-conjugal.

Os lábios perfeitos do moreno entreabriram-se com incredulidade. De todas as coisas que esperava daquela humana, nada se assemelhava à autorização que recebera. Definitivamente, Hyuuga Hinata era diferente.

Tão diferente quanto _ela..._

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back On__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

- Eu já disse que não responderei suas perguntas, otouto. _– _A voz autoritária de Itachi encerrou o assunto e Sasuke o encarou descontente por não ter sua curiosidade saciada.

- Nii-san, eu só quero saber mais sobre a Shinju-nee-chan! – Ralhou o pequeno em uma clara tentativa de vencer o irmão pelo cansaço. – O que custa você me dizer _quem_ ela é?

O primogênito Uchiha aproximou-se do menor, cutucando sua testa com dois dedos. Era um aviso.

- O que _exatamente _você quer saber?– Questionou, sério. Ele sabia que seu otouto devia ter uma clara intenção sob o pedido de aparência ingênua. – Respondo somente a uma pergunta. – Completou e cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

Sasuke suspirou, massageando a testa um pouco vermelha. Pensou por breves momentos, desejando aproveitar a única resposta que obteria.

- Ela é sua namorada? – A pergunta fluiu sincera e ignorante à norma subjetiva de que vampiros e humanos jamais poderiam se apaixonar.

- Não seja idiota. – O mais velho afirmou ríspido, afastando-se com uma ligeira expressão irritada na face bonita.

- Você não respondeu! – Sasuke gritou antes de perder o irmão de vista no longo e escuro corredor da mansão.

E quando Itachi não cessou os passos ele entendeu, anos mais tarde, sua resposta.

_**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ {**__Flash Back Off__**} ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**_

Sasuke encarou a mulher atraente à sua frente, observando a profunda timidez misturada com uma nuance determinada. Sua noiva podia ser diferente, mas ela _não _era Hyuuga Shinju.

Nunca seria.

- Por que pensa que preciso dessa _caridade_? – Questionou ferino, quase cuspindo a última palavra.

Os perolados arregalaram-se com a reação agressiva e Hinata sentiu-se subitamente raivosa com a falta de reconhecimento do moreno. Ela estava tentando ajudar!

- Pensei que amasse Sakura! – As palavras escaparam sorrateiras e acusadoras, mas antes que o Uchiha pudesse responder, ela cobriu os próprios lábios com as mãos, como se notasse a maldade do que dissera segundos depois. Ela não era ninguém para questionar os sentimentos do homem à sua frente.

- Você não sabe o que diz. – Havia asco na voz rouca. – É uma pirralha mimada que não sabe _nada_ sobre mim. – O moreno se aproximou o suficiente para que a Hyuuga sentisse o hálito quente sobre seu pescoço quando ele sibilou: – Não se dê ao trabalho de me dizer essas inutilidades. – E afastando-se, ele a mirou com intensa cólera. – Nós nunca viveríamos como um casal.

E com altivez, ele se afastou, deixando-a com os bonitos perolados marejados.

* * *

_O ar parecia carregado daquele odor apelativo, entorpecendo seus sentidos e conduzindo-o a lembranças há muito evitadas. A forma como seu corpo reagiu àquele aroma configurava uma experiência quase mística, levando-o a cada passo para outra dimensão de sua vida._

_Ao retorno do que nunca poderia resgatar._

_À sua __**Rosa de Sangue**__._

_Alcançou aquele espaço mágico, banhado pelo luar e repleto das mais lindas flores, mas nenhuma superava aquele odor. Nenhuma o fazia se sentir __**vivo **__como naquele momento. Os orbes negros dançaram sobre a paisagem com ansiedade, procurando a __**fonte**__ de sua adorável insanidade._

_A brisa suave da noite balançou as flores, levando às narinas o que procurava. Passos cautelosos e silenciosos sobre a grama o aproximaram do local e pela primeira vez em longos e miseráveis anos Itachi sentiu __**medo **__do que encontrar._

_Sentiu medo de revê-la e constatar ter enlouquecido com a culpa que o assombrava por tê-la feito perder seu sopro de vida. Por ser o autor de sua morte. Não. Ele não seria capaz de agüentar..._

_Recuou._

_Incerto. Inseguro. Temeroso._

_Sentimentos que nunca o envolveram com tal fulgor; nunca o pegaram desprevenido, porque – há muito tempo – Itachi nada sentia._

_Desde que a matara, tornara-se uma sombra._

_Cessou os passos uma vez mais, cerrando as pálpebras para se acalmar. Mortos não voltavam à vida! Mortos permaneciam mortos. E era essa imutável verdade que o tornara tão infeliz quanto se sentia._

_Bufou. As pálpebras abriram-se e os negros brilharam na escuridão. Avançou, ignorando a dúvida e a idiota expectativa de que ela pudesse estar viva._

_Bobagem. _

_Humanos são frágeis e mortais._

_Morrem em poucos cem anos de vida._

_Alcançou a beira do lago e, então, a viu. Linda, elegante, irresistivelmente semelhante demais a __**ela**__. Havia uma pequena gotícula cristalina sobre sua face delicada, manchando a beleza estonteante com dor. _

_Não conteve o impulso de se aproximar, movendo os lábios para que quaisquer palavras saíssem apenas para vê-la se voltar para si; apenas para mirar os grandes perolados que sempre o faziam se recordar da lua cheia fixos sobre si. Definitivamente, suas lembranças não faziam justiça à imagem dela. A própria encarnação da beleza. _

_Deslizou seus dedos sobre a lágrima que em nada combinava com sua personalidade guerreira, sentindo a maciez e o calor da pele sob a sua._

_Que os deuses o lançassem ao mais odioso inferno pelo que sentira! _

_Ainda amava a mulher que matara; ainda amava __**Hyuuga Shinju**__!_

- Maldição! – Gritou, enfurecido, lançando ao chão o saquê que bebia.

As lembranças da noite em que a encontrara ainda invadiam sua mente, fazendo-o se odiar por não ser capaz de recuperar a razão! _Ela __**não **__era Shinju_!

Ele sabia. Ele havia pesquisado. Ele a esteve seguindo por vários dias. Ele observou todas as diferenças de comportamento e disse a si mesmo que era _impossível_, porque – técnica e realisticamente – haviam se passado **cem anos**!

- Hyuuga Hinata! Hyuuga Hinata! – Repetiu para si mesmo, como um mantra, memorizando a imagem perfeita da mulher que encontrara no lago e associando-a ao nome que havia escrito algumas dezenas de vezes sobre o guardanapo amassado à sua frente.

Se ao menos aquele **idiota **não o tivesse encontrado, ele poderia permanecer lá, na adorável companhia do que _parecia_ a reencarnação de Shinju. Inferno, ele ainda **o mataria** por fazê-lo perder esta oportunidade de conhecê-la um pouco melhor. Talvez se a ouvisse por alguns minutos, a desprezasse por não ser quem sua aparência o fazia lembrar. Talvez fosse mais fácil esquecê-la.

Ou talvez piorasse tudo.

Bufou, levantando-se e saindo do bar de quinta onde estava. Não conseguiria seguir em frente sabendo que havia alguém tão parecida com _ela_.

Alguém que o faria se aproximar um pouco mais de suas lembranças, como se fossem reais. A essa altura – e ele odiava-se por sequer pensar assim – seria bom reconhecer na imagem perfeita de uma mulher desconhecida a _sua _Shinju.

E mesmo que soasse loucura, a hipótese de _reencarnação _não estava totalmente descartada. As duas mulheres eram semelhantes demais e havia, inclusive, o peculiar odor que exalavam, como uma _rosa de sangue_. Sim, Hinata podia ser Shinju e, quando pressionada, era possível que essa personalidade antepassada sobreviesse à sua mente.

Apressou os passos e mudou seu destino.

Ele a faria se recordar!

.

.

"_Ela era a materialização da minha culpa._

_A expressão do meu maior arrependimento. _

_E mesmo que a considerasse dessa maneira,_

_não conseguia negar a mim mesmo o anseio de revê-la."_

.

.

_**Preço da Paz.**_

By FranHyuuga

.

* * *

**Olá, povooo!**

E aí? O que acharam do capítulo?

Oh, nossa! Estamos curiosas!

Temos:

**Hinata disposta a casar-se com o Sasuke-pega-eu!**

**Um Uchiha descontente por ter que viver ao lado de uma humana...**

(mesmo que seja a adorável Hyuuga ¬¬)

**Um vampiro atrás do Itachi, mas que adora o cheiro de **_**Rosa de Sangue**_**!**

**Itachi entre a sanidade e a loucura! =O**

(será que a Hina é a reencarnação da Shinju?)

**E... a pergunta que não quer calar...**

*som de suspense*

**O QUE O ITACHI FARÁ PARA A HINA SE LEMBRAR?**

!Façam suas apostas!

* * *

E, como não podia deixar de ser, **PRECISAMOS AGRADECER** de coração aos reviews maravilhooooosos que recebemos!

Eu, FranHyuuga, agradecerei em nome do trio, ok? ^^

**NOSSO OBRIGADA A/AO...**

**VeronicaLee **(Fofa!)**: **Siiim, o nosso Itachilicious aparaceu! *se abana* E esperamos que você tenha gostado, flor, porque esse moreno com dentes afiados é fogo! *-* Nossa, que legal saber que o último capítulo agradou, Vê-flor! Nós sempre nos esforçamos para fazer com que agrade, mas saber que alguém como você curtiu tanto assim é DEMAIS! =D Esperamos que este novo capítulo esteja à sua altura! *levanta a bandeira* Estaremos torcendo! ;) Beijo carinhoso...

**Lell Ly **(Flor!)**: **_Oi, linda! Ah, que legal que achou a história bem elaborada! A Duda e a Kelen são pessoas muito criativas e três cabeças sempre pensam melhor que uma, haha. Então, acredito que ainda vá se surpreender *-* SasuHina! *morri* Eu, pessoalmente, sou fã, você sabe, rs. Mas neste Fic o Itachi terá maior participação junto à nossa Hyuuga e o Sasuke, apesar dos seus momentos, fará par com a Sakura mesmo ^^ Também não simpatizo com a rosada, mas sendo secundária, está valendo ;) *leva pedrada da Kelen e da Duda* rs. O Itachi foi banido do clã Uchiha, de fato, flor... No entanto, como vampiro (sexy, não posso deixar de comentar, rs) ele pode ir e vir por onde quiser. Certamente ele tinha outros planos ao retornar justamente para onde tudo começou e terminou =) Mas seu encontro com a Hina foi ao acaso mesmo. E Hinata é humana, flor! õ/ (amém! rs). Há cem anos toda aquela cena se desenrolou com a Hyuuga Shinju, antiga herdeira do clã. Acho que este capítulo pode ter elucidado um pouco mais, rs. Espero que suas dúvidas tenham sido respondidas, Lell! =) É sempre bom ver você por aqui, flor! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Lah15: **_Que susto! =O rsrs. Lah-flor, como é que você começa o review com "Eu não gostei"? *capota* Que bom que amou, flor, e esperamos que este novo capítulo a agrade também, ok? O suficiente para a vermos por aqui uma vez mais *-* Beijos!_

**Luciana Fernandes: **_Lu! *abraça* Haha, o Hiashi realmente é um tirano ¬¬ Mas, uma coisa podemos ter certeza, o fato dele ter concordado com um acordo de paz torna sua liderança um marco histórico nestes cem anos de guerra, rs. *leva tapa* Ok! Ele continua mal! rsrs. Flor, esperamos que você continue curtindo! E que este novo capítulo a tenha agradado *-* Beijo carinhoso!_

**Mary Pérola **(Mana!)**: **_Linda, que saudades! Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo! =D Ah, vampiros são seres adoravelmente míticos! Eu adoro sua natureza sombria e séria, rs. Espero, mana, que este novo capítulo não a tenha decepcionado... É especial para mim contar com sua presença por aqui! s2 ... Te adoro. Beijo, no coração! =*_

**Moon-flor! **(Samantha Moon)**: **_Minha flor talentosa! Só você mesmo para se preocupar em incentivar mandando reviews no Nyah e por aqui! =O Você não existe, flor. =) Haha, realmente, no Nyah não estava descrito, mas é ItaHina. O nosso Sasuke-lindo-pega-uma-de-nós-onegai ficará com a rosada nesta história, rs. Mas terá seus momentos õ/ (amém! rs). Ah, o Itachi... *suspira olhando uma foto do moreno* É irresistivelmente encantador! *abraça a foto* rs. Espero ter feito juz a ele neste capítulo! *faz reverência* Espero que você tenha gostado deste novo capítulo, Moon, porque – você sabe e o mundo também! rs – eu valorizo muito as suas opiniões! *-* A você, linda, meu carinho... Sempre!_

**Jade-linda! **(Jade Miranda)**: **_Florzinha! *abraça apertado, quase sufocando* Céus, devia ser um crime o que você faz com as pessoas ¬¬ rs. Eu me sinto a última trakinas do pacote! A coca-cola do deserto! Sempre que leio as suas palavras, rs. Eu fico muito feliz, flor, por saber que o nosso Itachi-delícia-com-dentes-afiados-que-o-deixam-ainda-mais-sexy te agradou! *-* Espero ter feito justiça ao que ele é para todas nós, Itachetes! *olha para o horizonte com a mão sobre o peito* Jade, eu torço para que este novo capítulo esteja à altura do seu talento, porque com certeza a sua opinião conta muito! *-* Obrigada por comentar, flor! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

_**Nosso OBRIGADA também a quem favoritou, mas não pôde comentar...**_

_**s2 **__Guida-Hyuuga__**; **__Hayde Winchester __**s2**_

_**

* * *

**_

...Esperamos...

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

(opiniões, sugestões, reclamações! rs)

**.Reviews.**


	5. Realidade Paralela

**N/FranHyuuga: **Ah, saudades de vocês, povo! Esperamos que curtam esse capítulo! ;)

* * *

_**Rosas de Sangue**_

_._

_{Por Kelen Yoru-Dono, DudaBelo e FranHyuuga}_

_._

_._

_**Realidade Paralela**_

_Capítulo 3_

_._

_._

Sentia-se triste com os últimos acontecimentos. Nunca pensou que seu noivo fosse tão difícil de compreender e tão fechado às suas incontáveis tentativas de manter ao menos uma relação suportável para ambos.

Em pensar que fora sua a iniciativa de aceitar este casamento. Só de lembrar o quanto ele a evitou e maltratou durante a festa de noivado seu estômago se embrulhava.

- Hinata-sama, está tudo bem? – Um dos servos Hyuuga questionou ao vê-la adentrar o extenso corredor da Mansão Principal.

- Sim, obrigada. – Expressou com a voz fraca, limitando-se a continuar com os passos calmos até seus aposentos, onde tomaria um banho quente e tentaria dormir para esquecer os orbes frios de Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

O silêncio e o vento gélido da noite acalmavam os ânimos do homem sobre a árvore. A respiração lenta e as pálpebras cerradas concediam uma aparência de enganosa fragilidade aos predadores que poderiam existir naquele bosque, mas a verdade é que de todos _ele_ certamente era o mais letal.

Os longos cabelos totalmente soltos dançavam em uma melodia muda, acariciando a face pálida e viril. O corpo de músculos salientes não parecia desconfortável com o frio e Hyuuga Neji se permitiu suspirar com o raro contentamento que sentia.

Eram nestes breves momentos, logo após beber totalmente o sangue de um humano qualquer, que Neji era capaz de pensar com maior racionalidade, sem ter sua garganta queimando com a sede ou a mente nublada pelo desejo não saciado. E também eram nestes momentos que o rosto de sua adorada Shinju iluminava sua mente como se não tivessem passado cem anos desde a última vez que a vira, com vida.

Naquela maldita noite ele fora um fardo. Um tolo. Incapaz de protegê-la ou de matar Uchiha Itachi. _Não_. Hyuuga Neji limitou-se a sangrar em um sofrimento moribundo enquanto assistia seu odioso inimigo matá-la.

A única mulher de sua vida. A única que o fazia desejar morrer ao vê-la sofrer por quaisquer razões. A única capaz de motivá-lo a continuar com suas intenções vingativas mesmo depois de tanto tempo de sua morte.

A _sua _Hyuuga Shinju.

As pálpebras se abriram, revelando perolados opacos pelo ódio. As sobrancelhas perfeitas franziram-se em um gesto que representava concentração. Os pulmões se inflamaram com o ar noturno em um forte inspirar.

Neji levantou-se ágil, como um felino. Estava pronto para retornar à sua caçada e resgatar o pouco de sua dignidade. Precisava manter Uchiha Itachi sob seus olhos, ao seu alcance, para não perder totalmente a consciência e sucumbir a um Level E.

Não suportaria, além de ser um vampiro _servo_ de quem o transformou, tornar-se um selvagem sem controle de seus próprios impulsos predadores.

Já não bastava perder-se em meio à sede quando muito intensa? Matar inocentes que não mereciam ter suas vidas ceifadas pela sede demoníaca que o dominava? _Não. _Ele **precisava **matar seu Mestre!

Logo, o corpo movimentava-se com velocidade em meio às árvores e os olhos miravam à frente, atentos a quaisquer sinais que revelassem a presença de sua caça. Os longos cabelos castanhos dançavam afoitos, chicoteando algumas vezes o rosto de expressão voraz.

Neji sorriu maldoso e satisfeito com seus pensamentos.

_Esta noite_, beberia o sangue de Uchiha Itachi e tornar-se-ia _livre_.

* * *

Certo, aquilo a estava irritando. Não conseguia dormir mesmo ao tentar esvaziar a mente ansiosa ou tomar um copo de leite quente. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes remexera-se sobre a cama para ajeitar o corpo em posição confortável, mas soube ser inútil após o relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo anunciar duas horas da madrugada.

Levantou-se com um suspiro derrotado e seguiu até a porta depois de vestir um robe sobre a camisola azul clara. Os pés descalços concederam certa discrição nos sons dos passos suaves e a jovem realmente temia acordar qualquer pessoa da Mansão.

O que menos desejava era ter de justificar a razão para estar saindo porta afora na madrugada, como fazia neste momento.

O corpo arrepiou-se com a brisa gélida da noite e instintivamente a jovem abraçou-se na tentativa de aquecer um pouco. Caminhou com calma, descendo os degraus e deixando que os pés encontrassem as pequenas pedras em frente à Mansão. Não demorou para que andasse sobre a grama, alegrando-se por fazer algo que há muito sentia falta.

Era tão incomum à rotina da herdeira Hyuuga manter o contato que desejava com a natureza que o largo sorriso em seu rosto tornou-se difícil de ser contido. Ela inspirou o ar pesadamente, inflando os pulmões com a brisa gélida, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que o breu noturno em meio às árvores que a rodeavam lhe proporcionava.

Estava tão concentrada e genuinamente feliz que o som de passos sobre os galhos secos tardou a atrair sua atenção e quando a voz profunda invadiu o ambiente silencioso a jovem quase gritou em puro terror.

- Desculpe por assustá-la, Hyuuga... – Ela fitou a sombra aproximar-se o suficiente para que os perolados demonstrassem surpresa ao notar se tratar _dele_. – Eu a estive observando.

O ruído de sua respiração foi audível e somente neste momento ela notou que a estava contendo. O homem de beleza avassaladora a sua frente não fazia justiça às lembranças na noite anterior. Os longos cabelos negros emolduravam a face de traços fortes e as esferas ônix eram tão profundas que se tornava quase impossível não as encarar.

Ele era tão belo que a jovem pensou não ser possível ser uma ilusão, pois mesmo louca não seria capaz de produzir alguém de aparência tão majestosa.

- Você não lembra de mim... – A voz rouca expressou serena e o homem caminhou a passos lentos em sua direção, fazendo-a recuar o suficiente para recostar-se no tronco envelhecido às suas costas. – Mas o seu rosto esteve todos os dias em minha memória. – Ele completou, aproximando-se o suficiente para seu hálito aquecer os lábios entreabertos.

- Q-Quem é v-você? – Conseguiu balbuciar, fitando os ônix profundos à sua frente, emoldurados por cílios alinhados com perfeição.

- Pergunta errada, Hyuuga. – Ele corrigiu suavemente, tomando uma mecha do cabelo índigo entre os dedos delgados apenas para sentir a maciez dos fios. – O certo no momento é... – Os dedos com os fios pousaram sobre os próprios lábios e o homem inalou o perfume de sua _rosa de sangue_ com uma expressão de deleite. – Quem é _você_?

As pálpebras piscaram com lentidão e os perolados refletiam confusão ao se tornarem visíveis novamente. Quem era ela? Alguém sem graça, que estava em uma realidade paralela com um ser mágico. Era uma reposta satisfatória para si mesma, mas algo lhe alertava que o homem à sua frente não pensaria o mesmo.

- Hyuuga Hi... – A voz delicada começou, mas foi interrompida por um leve roçar de lábios gelados sobre os seus.

- Shhh... – O timbre grave expressou em um sussurro e a jovem sentiu o coração falhar ao notar que os lábios ainda tocavam os seus em uma carícia tão frágil que parecia irreal. – Você é minha...

A frase ficou incompleta quando o moreno pousou as mãos delgadas e geladas em um gesto gracioso e possessivo sobre a cintura fina, puxando-a de encontro ao seu próprio corpo e selando os lábios rosados com o seus de maneira intensa. Ele sentiu a jovem inerte entre seus braços, talvez incrédula com a iniciativa inesperada, mas não interrompeu o gesto e logo a língua aveludada pediu passagem.

O beijo foi urgente, sensual e gentil, deixando a Hyuuga desnorteada com suas próprias reações impulsivas ao corresponder àquele gesto. Ela não notou quando as mãos pequenas pousaram sobre os fios negros e sedosos, afundando-se entre eles com ousadia e curiosidade. Quando o beijo encerrou-se, sôfrega e lentamente, os perolados refletiam descrença pelo que acabara de acontecer e o rosto masculino, com uma expressão ilegível, afundou-se no pescoço fino da jovem deslizando-se lentamente até alcançar o lóbulo da orelha direita e completar a frase que dissera:

- Você é minha Hyuuga... _Shinju_.

Alguns segundos se passaram enquanto a respiração se normalizava e a palavra ganhava força na mente desnorteada: _Shinju_. Não compreendera o que levou o homem à sua frente a chamá-la por um nome que não lhe pertencia, mas ao ver como os negros a fitaram com expectativa depois de fazê-lo, algo a sinalizou perigo.

- Do q-que me cha-chamou? – Questionou nervosamente, espalmando as pequenas mãos sobre o torso masculino com uma leve pressão para afastá-lo, assustando-se com o fato dele não ter se movido sequer um centímetro.

- Você se lembrará, _Shinju_. – Havia certa ansiedade no timbre masculino e uma onda de pânico invadiu o corpo feminino.

_- Não _sou Shinju. – Respondeu pausadamente, evitando gaguejar. – Você deve ter me confundido.

O moreno franziu as bonitas sobrancelhas e a jovem pôde jurar ver um tênue brilho decepcionado nas esferas negras. As mãos sobre sua cintura movimentaram-se agilmente até a face feminina, pressionando-a com certa ansiedade.

- Sim, você é! – Ele afirmou, rouco e convicto. – Esforce-se para lembrar, Shinju! – E bruscamente agitou-a em um movimento que fez sua face doer.

- Está m-me ma-machucando! – A voz soou falha e assustada, acompanhada de lágrimas cristalinas que se formaram nos perolados arregalados, mas as mãos não a soltaram e um grunhido irritado escapou por entre os lábios masculinos.

- Tente! – Ordenou frio, fitando-a com intensidade cortante.

Hinata cerrou as pálpebras apavorada com o timbre autoritário e fremiu pelo medo. O coração bombeava a adrenalina para o pequeno corpo, que se agitava na tentativa de soltar-se das mãos imóveis que pressionavam sua face.

Um som indistinto ressoou entre as árvores e repentinamente a Hyuuga se viu de joelhos sobre a grama gelada. A face quente pela pressão anterior e o corpo trêmulo pelo pavor a fizeram alerta, à procura do que havia afastado o homem louco que a chamava de Shinju.

- Se tocá-la novamente, eu o matarei. – Uma voz masculina e ameaçadora envolveu o ambiente, atraindo os perolados assustados. Havia alguém à sua frente, em uma postura agressiva e determinada. Os longos cabelos eram castanhos e agitavam-se com a brisa suave para lados opostos em uma dança assíncrona.

A jovem mirou o moreno que a beijara levantar-se com uma vagarosa elegância, mantendo-se altivo e sério à frente do oponente, totalmente alheio à ameaça expressa.

- Sempre no meu caminho, _Neji_. – Reclamou com falso descaso. – Eu deveria matá-lo se não fosse divertido relembrar o passado. – O moreno deu um passo, mas o homem que a protegia grunhiu como um selvagem.

- Eu sou o guardião dela. – A voz baixa soou com convicção e Hinata movimentou-se na tentativa de visualizar melhor o rosto de seu salvador. – É minha obrigação protegê-la! – E foi neste momento que o ele a encarou, rapidamente, fazendo-a conter uma expiração assustada ao notar os incríveis e frios orbes perolados.

- Um Hyuuga! – Balbuciou, atônita e confusa. Nunca o tinha visto em seu clã.

- Ela _não _é quem você pensa. – O moreno expressou rude, como uma blasfêmia.

- Ela é _tudo_ o que eu penso. – Respondeu o outro, antes de mover-se agressivamente e investir um soco ágil sobre o oponente.

Uma luta veloz e letal se iniciou diante da jovem que não conseguia sequer acompanhar os movimentos. Os corpos debatiam-se entre as árvores e grunhidos baixos e selvagens eram expressados. Ela notou, pela destreza da batalha, que ambos não eram humanos.

A Hyuuga não se manteve parada, aproveitando a única oportunidade para fugir e retornar à Mansão em uma corrida desenfreada. Ela irrompeu as grossas portas, escorregando até o chão ao ver-se no interior da sala de estar.

A respiração descompassada, o coração aos pulos, a adrenalina presente no corpo, formavam um conjunto que não lhe permitia afirmar que tudo fora irreal. Ela não sabia o que devia fazer! A quem procurar para dizer o que vira?

Devia dizer a alguém que haviam dois sujeitos que sabia não serem humanos duelando como selvagens em meio às árvores do jardim? Devia dizer a alguém que suspeitava serem vampiros e colocar em risco a frágil aliança que estava se formando entre os clãs Hyuuga e Uchiha?

_Não._

Ela não poderia se permitir errar!

Talvez, sua única opção fosse saber quem era, afinal, _Hyuuga Shinju_.

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, após uma noite em claro, a herdeira Hyuuga solicitou a um dos motoristas mais discretos que a levasse ao clã Uchiha. Ela sabia que não teria outra pessoa capaz de lhe conceder as informações que precisava além daquela a quem pretendia encontrar.

Após ser recebida por uma serva educada, aguardou sentada sobre o sofá vermelho na sala de estar. Os dedos moviam-se com o nervosismo e o lábio inferior prendia-se ora ou outra entre os dentes bem feitos.

- Hyuuga-sama? – A voz feminina envolveu o recinto e os perolados encontraram verdes que a miravam confusos. A morena notou a mudança explícita no pronome de tratamento.

- Pensei que para você, eu ainda fosse "Hina-chan". – Comentou gentil, aproximando-se com um sorriso melancólico.

- Oh, desculpe. – A mulher à sua frente parecia insegura do que fazer. – Eu não devia tê-la tratado com tamanha intimidade.

- Sakura. – O nome soou repreensivo na voz suave. – Neste momento preciso de uma amiga. – Os perolados vislumbraram surpresa na face bonita. – Se eu não desejasse que fôssemos íntimas, não a teria procurado.

A serva sorriu desajeitada com o reconhecimento, ainda confusa por ser procurada por quem era, agora, a noiva de seu mestre.

- Eu não entendo como posso ajudá-la. – Sakura respondeu com sinceridade.

- Eu também não sei ao certo _como_. – A morena tranqüilizou, sentindo-se um pouco estúpida por procurar uma mulher que mal conhecia. Isso apenas lhe comprovava que não tinha ninguém com quem pudesse verdadeiramente contar. Nenhuma amiga ou confidente.

- A conversa exige discrição? – A jovem serva questionou, arqueando as bonitas sobrancelhas rosadas.

- Sim! – Hinata assustou-se com o desespero contido na própria voz. – É um assunto delicado. – Completou, concentrando esforços para manter-se calma.

Os verdes fixaram-se na expressão tensa da Hyuuga e mesmo que houvesse tristeza ao encarar a noiva de seu grande amor, não podia negar que o brilho esperançoso nos perolados tornavam o pedido de ajuda irrecusável.

- Se importa se formos ao meu quarto? – A rosada questionou, cuidadosa. – Uma serva não pode exigir outro local sigiloso.

A morena assentiu em compreensão e seguiu a serva pelos corredores extensos e ornamentados da Mansão Uchiha. Vários quadros de antepassados estavam expostos ao longo das paredes de pedra e Hinata não pôde deixar de identificar duas características bastante comuns entre as pessoas do clã.

_Os olhos eram esferas ônix. _

_E os cabelos tão negros quanto a noite._

Era impossível negar a semelhança com o homem que a beijara.

- Chegamos. – Sakura despertou-a dos devaneios e antes de entrar no quarto, a morena se flagrou questionando:

- Você é uma legítima Uchiha? – A curiosidade presente em cada palavra fez com que a breve desconfiança da rosada cedesse.

- Não. – A resposta fluiu breve e a jovem indicou uma cadeira para a visitante. – Nenhum servo deste clã pertence à linhagem Uchiha.

Hinata assentiu com certa tristeza em reconhecer que no clã Hyuuga as coisas fossem tão diferentes. Os servos eram todos pertencentes ao mesmo clã, o que tornava as relações familiares repletas de mágoa e ressentimento.

- Creio que não veio até aqui para saber quais são minhas raízes. – A rosada comentou na tentativa de levar a Hyuuga direto ao ponto. Estava curiosa com o motivo para que a procurasse.

- Desculpe. – Balbuciou constrangida, notando o desconforto de Sakura. – Eu gostaria de perguntar... Você sabe alguma informação sobre Hyuuga Shinju?

Os verdes iluminados por uma receosa curiosidade foram invadidos por um brilho doloroso e a expressão dura no rosto feminino fez com que Hinata temesse a reação da mulher sentada à sua frente. Era como se o nome evocasse lembranças desagradáveis e ofensivas.

- Se é uma _Hyuuga_, por que pergunta para mim? – A frase soou gélida e a morena sentiu-se arrepiar com o olhar raivoso que lhe fora lançado.

- E-Eu não c-confio em m-mais ninguém! – A verdade presente nas palabras fez com que Sakura se sentisse culpada pela maneira rude como havia respondido.

Houve um momento de tenso silêncio entre ambas, até a rosada quebrá-lo com um suspiro pesado.

- Ela era muito bonita. – Começou, como se buscasse em memória uma longa história. – Longos cabelos negros, levemente ondulados, e um sorriso orgulhoso nos lábios. Sasuke-kun encantou-se por ela, assim como Itachi-sama. Não havia como permanecer alheio à beleza exuberante daquela mulher. – Os verdes encararam o teto e o timbre suave tornou-se magoado. – Quando tudo aconteceu, Sasuke-kun nunca mais voltou a ser o mesmo. Ele perdeu seu Nii-san e Otoo-san na mesma noite, por causa _dela_.

- E quem era ela? – Hinata questionou, em um sussurro.

- A herdeira Hyuuga que se envolveu com o herdeiro Uchiha. – Suspirou ao explicar. – Alguém que Itachi-sama amava e descobriu estar mentindo.

Hinata fitou os verdes com seriedade enquanto as lembranças das palavras de Sasuke – na primeira vez em que conversaram – invadiam sua mente:

.

"_Por que deveríamos confiar em seu clã quando uma Hyuuga destruiu nossa aliança há cem anos?"_

"_Ela foi responsável pela morte do meu Nii-san."_

"_O amor do Itachi nos levou à ruína!"_

"_Eu não deixarei que isso aconteça novamente."_

.

Ela não havia acreditado a princípio e tinha dificuldade em acreditar no momento. Os anciãos do clã Hyuuga sempre lhe contaram histórias de como o herdeiro Uchiha tentou enganá-los se aproximando de sua herdeira, há cem anos. Depois, Sasuke narrou fatos contrários, nos quais a herdeira Hyuuga seduziu e enganou o herdeiro Uchiha. E agora Sakura os confirmava.

Seu coração apertou-se em angústia ao constatar que o homem que encontrara naquela noite, que a chamara de forma tão saudosa e obstinada de _Shinju_, pudesse ser...

- O que aconteceu com Itachi-sama? – Questionou, fingindo descaso.

- Foi banido do clã Uchiha e seu Otoo-san morto ao tentar justificar o assassinato. – A rosada respondeu remexendo-se sobre a cadeira desconfortável.

- Você a-acha q-que ele pode e-estar vivo? – A pergunta soou baixa e tímida, como se a suspeita fosse absurdamente irreal.

- Itachi-sama não morreria tão facilmente. – A serva levantou-se alisando o vestido simples. – Pode estar vivo, mas nunca o encontraram. Eu nem sei como Sasuke-kun reagiria se o visse... – As palavras permaneceram no ar, mas os perolados captaram a legítima preocupação presente nas feições bonitas.

- Você realmente o ama, não é? – A morena balbuciou, mas a pergunta era retórica, soando quase como uma afirmativa.

Sakura encarou-a com intensidade, procurando na expressão compadecida quaisquer traços que denunciassem ser uma armadilha para flagrar seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Mas o que via era somente uma mulher com orbes calorosos e um sorriso doce nos lábios.

- Amo-o com todas as minhas forças. – A resposta fluiu pesarosa após um breve e tenso intervalo. – Amo-o há tanto tempo que não sei dizer quando começou.

A morena levantou-se e tomou as mãos pálidas e levemente ressecadas da serva entre as suas, pressionando-as levemente como quem tenta transmitir segurança.

- Eu admiro seus sentimentos. – A voz era emocionada. – Vocês estão juntos, não é?

Os verdes banharam-se em lágrimas que ameaçavam cair e a rosada mordeu os lábios assentindo em resposta. Hinata notou o sofrimento impresso nas reações da jovem e a abraçou de forma acolhedora.

- Eu não quero impedi-los de ficarem juntos, Sakura. – Os verdes marejados reluziam surpresa. – Mas não posso impedir um casamento que representa uma aliança tão importante.

A rosada assentiu e com a voz embargada explicou rapidamente:

- Eu sei! Onegai, eu entendo a importância do casamento! Prometo n-

- Eu propus a ele... – A morena cortou-a com delicadeza. – Propus que continuassem a se encontrar, mesmo escondidos.

- O... quê? Não, você não pode! – Sakura quase gritou em prantos. – Isso seria desonroso!

- Desonrosas são as mortes que esta guerra está causando. Não o amor que sentem um pelo outro.

Sakura não sabia o que responder àquela afirmativa. Era um gesto tão bondoso da mulher à sua frente que foi impossível não se entregar às lágrimas que corriam livres pela face de mármore.

- Sasuke-san, no entanto, não aceitou minha proposta. – A Hyuuga comentou, confusa. – Por quê?

- Culpa. – A palavra soou carregada de mágoa. – Somos de classes diferentes e não poderíamos nos envolver, mesmo que não houvesse o casamento. Por isso, Sasuke-kun se culpa por nos encontrarmos escondidos e por tirar de mim...

- A oportunidade de ter uma família. – A morena completou a frase, compreensiva, vendo a serva assentir silenciosa e chorosa.

Antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer frase, a porta do quarto se abriu de forma rompante, acompanhada de uma voz grave:

- Sakura, onde você... – As palavras se perderam quando Sasuke encarou a rosada aos prantos diante de Hinata e os ônix ganharam um brilho ameaçador quando com passos duros ele se aproximou da humana assustada. – O que você fez?

As palavras sibiladas entredentes e o olhar assassino que lhe fora lançado fizeram a Hyuuga recuar, trêmula e ofegante.

- N-Nada! – A resposta sussurrada e insegura despertaram ainda mais ódio.

- Eu quero a verdade! – Ele esbravejou, segurando os braços frágeis com força suficiente para que Hinata gemesse de dor.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura gritou. – PARE! ONEGAI!

- Sakura... – A voz masculina soou baixa, mas a autoridade era impressa na palavra. – Saia.

- Não! – Ela respondeu, segurando seus ombros na tentativa de contê-lo.

- Eu disse: SAIA! – Sasuke gritou, voltando-se para a rosada em um gesto brusco que a fez cair sobre o chão.

A jovem obedeceu, lançando um olhar de súplica em direção a Hyuuga.

- Eu vou ensiná-la... – Ele começou, encarando os perolados como se pudesse matá-la com o olhar. – Por que não se deve mexer com um Uchiha. – Expressou áspero antes de sorrir com crueldade.

.

.

"_Vê-la pálida e assustada, presa nas mãos imundas de seu assassino, fez-me entender de forma dolorosa que eu nunca poderia viver sem você. _

_Agora que o destino nos uniu novamente..._

_Eu não errarei mais uma vez."_

.

.

_**Realidade Paralela.**_

By FranHyuuga

* * *

**Olá, povo!**

E mais uma vez, quem vos fala sou eu... **FranHyuuga**! =) *cri cri cri*

Este capítulo também foi de minha autoria, porque a Kelen-flor e a Duda-linda estão realmente ocupadas... Fui a desocupada (entre aspas, colchetes, parênteses, rsrs) disponível no momento e só posso dizer que...

**Jashin! Que difícil foi escrever esse capítulo! =O**

Falem sério, o Itachi é um pedaço de mal caminho, mas eu tenho alguma tara (nada secreta, por sinal... ¬¬ rs) pelo **Neji**. =) Nunca consigo fazer o meu Hyuuga ser um humano/vampiro/bandido comum. *suspira* Hei de conseguir UM DIA! *amém!* rsrs.

Além disso, quem me conhece saaaaabe... tenho um abismo profundooo por NEJIHINA. Fazer o quê? =/ rsrs.

* * *

**O que acharam? õ/ rs.**

**- Do ódio que o Neji sente pelo Itachi? **{adooooro quando ele fica mal! *baba*}

**- Do encontro ItaHina? =D **{eu não me importaria neeeem um pouco em ser chamada de Shinju, Maria, Joaquina... *lalala* rsrs}

**- Do BEIJO? **{oh, inveja ¬¬ rs} **Será que a Hinata é mesmo a reencarnação da Shinju? **O.O

**- Das revelações sobre a Shinju? **{serão verdade? O.O}

**- Do Sasuke-pega-eu iraaado com a Hyuuga? **{eu me fingia de morta... ^^'}

Sinceridade, pooooovo!

* * *

E, também em nome do grupo, venho **AGRADECER **aos comentários adoráveis que recebemos!

**MUITO OBRIGADA, ESPECIALMENTE A...**

**Lah15: **_Flooor! Haha, você é mesmo fofa! Está desculpada pelo susto... =) Mas SÓ porque gostou do capítulo anterior... U.Ú *leva pedrada* rs. Brincadeira. Realmente, o Sasuke está muito grosseiro com a Hina, mas é porque aprendeu cedo que os humanos são a escória quando querem – e não são os seres mais confiáveis que existe. =/ Ah, Lah-flor, obrigada pelo carinho, viu? Espero que esse capítulo também a agrade! õ/ Beijo carinhoso =*_

**Eleinad: **_Linda, não é que você acertou? O.O ... Bem que poderia ler minha sorte, hein? Eleinad-flor, você realmente chegou bem perto do que este capítulo apresentou, rs. Houve o beijo, mas a Shinju não despertou. =/ E aí, levantam-se as suspeitas, não é? =) E eu espero que você faça as suas apostas, porque com certeza acertará cem porcento na próxima! 8) Obrigada por comentar, fofa! Beijos! =*_

**Annaakeelly: **_Anaa-flor-querida! Fico feliz por vê-la por aqui! õ/ Que bom que conseguiu comentar! =) Espero que goste deste novo capítulo também e dê sugestões para deixar a trama ainda melhor, hihi. Te adoro, fofa! Desejo que tudo esteja bem com você! Beijo... =*_

**Lell Ly: **_Floooor! =D Haha, que boooom que o capítulo passado esclareceu algumas coisas! Ufa! *suspira* Fico aliviada! Algumas vezes, podemos não deixar claro o que pretendemos e acabamos por estragar o enredo. Por isso os reviews são tão importantes, não é? rs. Eu tomei cuidado ao escrever o capítulo passado com base no que você havia comentado, rs. =) Aliás, eu vi que atualizou seu KibaHina! (L) Adooooro seu Kiba selvagem! rsrs. Ainda estou com pouco tempo, mas assim que puder, comento! õ/ Voltando ao seu comentário, fofa, eu ri sozinha! rsrs. Concordo com você! Mulher, eu odeio SasuSaku, mas confesso que é uma experiência diferente escrever com esse casal. =/ rsrs. A Duda gosta, haha. Hum, você chegou bem perto da verdade! O Itachi tentou seduzir a sua rosa de sangue novamente... =D Mas, ela não despertou O.O Talvez, tenha que dar umas mordidinhas no pescoço além de beijá-la *cof cof* Haha. E ambas as perguntas que você fez FORAM RESPONDIDAS! Mulher, saiba que sempre leio com carinho aos seus comentários, porque você é bem crítica e uma das pessoas que mais me faz crescer como Ficwriter =) Obrigada, linda! E... eu corri para ler seu ItaHina, mas não o encontrei. O.O Você excluiu? Y.Y E eu nem li... *mimimi* Posta, viu? Beijo carinhoso! =*_

**Jade-flor: **_Bem-vinda, minha Fênix preferida! *abraça* rs. Eu perdôo sua demora se me perdoar pelo atraso em comentar em Poder Paralelo... *lalala* rs. Ah, obrigada pelo elogio, flor! Eu não acho que escreva assim, de forma envolvente como diz, mas me alegra saber que você apreciou o último capítulo! =) Eu tenho problemas com o que escrevo. Sempre penso que pode ficar melhor. Mas, eu sei, este é o mal de qualquer Ficwiriter, certo? rsrs. Eu sorri sozinha com seu comentário! Haha, realmente, o Itachi ficará cada vez mais descontrolado perto de alguém que lembra (e muito!) outra pessoa. =) Eu sinto certa raiva por fazer o Sasuke tão sexy, mas incrivelmente chato... =/ Nem eu o agüentaria. Céus, rs. Hum... você ainda acha que ela é a reencarnação da Shinju? rsrs. Bem, se com um beijo não despertou, talvez umas mordidinhas no pescoço da próxima vez tenham efeito! *lalala* rsrs. E não te iludo, fofa. Eu adooooro seu talento! Você é, sim, uma pessoa com criatividade inigualável e com capacidade de escrever histórias totalmente anti-clichês. Adoro! *-* Jade-flor, obrigada por comentar, viu? Espero que goste também deste capítulo! =*_

**Ana-linda: **_Haha, você é mesmo uma figurinha na minha vida! Eu nunca imaginei que poderia me apegar a alguém com tanta facilidade. Fofa, eu adoro você e seu jeito alegre de comentar! rsrs. Só de saber que você aparece por aqui já me deixa incrivelmente feliz, mas reconhecer que essa história a está agradando me deixa muito mais! rsrs. Você merece, flor! Sempre! Qualquer alegria e sorriso, é um presente obrigatório para alguém como você. Obrigada, por tudo, viu? Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**Yuria: **_Linda! Linda! *abraça, aperta, amassa* Waaaa, que saudades! Jashin, você estava sumida, hein? Espero que esteja tudo bem contigo! Eu fico feliz por saber que gosta de histórias com vampiros... *-* Espero que continue apreciando Rosas de Sangue, porque o enredo dessas meninas é fodástico! =O rsrs. Sinto-me honrada por ter sido convidada a fazer parte dessa trama. =) Ah, e seu pedido é uma ordem! U.Ú rsrs. Itachi-lindo-e-tudo-de-bom apareceu! õ/ E eu gostaria muito que me dissesse o que achou, porque – honestamente – eu não curti muito... =P rs. Obrigada por aparecer, fofa! Beijo carinhoso... =*_

**VitoriaClare: **_Oh, foooofa! Você por aqui! *-* Eu vi essa semana que você postou um SasuHina noooovo! *-* Aiai, eu quero mais horas no meu dia! Y.Y Logo comentou por lá, flor! *faz promessa* Voltando ao seu review... =) Haha, realmente, os capítulos ficaram um pouco curtos (10 páginas), mas é difícil amarrar tudo na trama =/ rs. Mas, espero que não desanime pelo tamanho deste, rs. Eu penso o mesmo que você, flor. Amo SasuHina e não gosto (definitivamente ¬¬ rs) de SasuSaku, mas é sempre bom aprendermos a escrever com vários casais, certo? rs. Hoho, a Shinju é foda mesmo! Eu gosto dela! Ô, mulher perfeita! *o* Haha, não custará nada não. U.Ú Sasuke dar uns pegas na Hina será – com certeza – uma contribuição minha em Rosas de Sangue... hoho. Vi-flor, obrigada pelo comentário carinhoso... Espero agradá-la com esse novo capítulo! =) Beijo, no coração! =*_

_._

_**OBRIGADA TAMBÉM a quem FAVORITOU! ;)**_

_**s2 **__Mandiii-chan__**;**__ Hinahinaaaa__**; **__joana75 (a quem devo reviews... *cora* rs)__**;**__ U. Hinata__**;**__ Priscilla__** s2**_

_._

_._

...Esperamos que este capítulo tenha agradado...

Mas, vocês sabem como Sou =)

.

Aceito

**!Flores ou Pedras!**

**.Reviews.**


End file.
